


Child's Play

by ChildofMyth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Pokemon Nuzlocke, dicelocke, welcome to heeelllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Child is the oddly named, somewhat disturbing girl from New Bark Town, though she left to work for Mr. Pokemon to avoid going on her Pokemon journey. But that's weird. What child doesn't want to go on their own Pokemon journey? This Child. See, once she gets her first five Pokeballs, the curse begins. A demon is paving her way for this journey with the roll of a die. Join Child in her torturous hell as the journey proceeds, who knows? Chance may just be on her side. (A Pokemon HeartGold Dicelocke/Nuzlocke. See first chapter rules for more info.)THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.





	1. Child's Play

My feet made soft thuds as they landed over and over on fresh green grass that swayed so easily in the breeze. I took in a deep inhale and sighed in satisfaction, one hand rising to bat a chestnut lock out of my eyes, the other cradling the red and blue speckled egg I had been carrying. Bright green eyes locked down on the creature skipping next to me. I smiled.

"I always love walking through this forest, don't you, Aramis?" I asked happily.

"Cyn, cyndaquiiiiil!!" The creature squealed back. Aramis was my trusty partner, a male speckled Cyndaquil. With his unique fur pattern, he was hard to get but I needed him to be able to travel wherever my boss, Mr. Pokemon, needed me to go. Currently I was on the job, bringing this newly discovered egg to Professor Elm.

I used to live in lush New Bark Town, but all kids there leave for their Pokemon journeys at a certain age, its different for each individual kid. It was like, a right of passage for us. But I was avoiding being sent on mine. No one understood why I would, but there's no way to try and explain it to them without sounding crazy. Lets just say I have a few skeletons in the closet, even at age 15.

So instead I took a job for Mr. Pokemon as his errand girl. And I am content.

Aramis crooned, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked forward, towards town and froze for only a moment. Professor Elm's lab was right towards the entrance of the town. So all the police vehicles surrounding the place were kind of hard to miss.

I rushed forward, holding onto the egg securely, Aramis on my heels. I slammed into the laboratory in my haste, usually I was more meek than anything. "P-Professor Elm?!" My voice squeaked out, jade eyes surveying the area. There was a broken window, police were everywhere, one with spiked blue hair talking to the Professor. Speaking of the Professor, he was covered in cuts and bruises, having obviously been put through a fight.

"P-Professor, what happened?" I asked hastily, rushing up to him. The officer narrowed her eyes at me. Elm let out a deep breath and shook his head at the officer. "Don't worry. It wasn't her. It was a boy, had red hair." The blue haired woman of authority nodded. "I will leave you be to talk." Professor Elm nodded in appreciation.

I clutched the speckled egg tightly to myself, though keeping careful not to break it. "Professor?" My voice was naturally soft and small. I was not a very outspoken girl.

Elm heaved a sigh and plopped down in his chair, fingers massaging his temples. "A boy broke into the lab. He stole Atticus." I gasped. Atticus was one of the Professor's three starter Pokemon, a Totodile. "Who would do that Professor?"

Elm just shook his head, fingers drawn to trace over a knot on his forehead. "Some kid. 16, 17 maybe. He had red hair. He came in here and dashed for the two. I jumped in his way and grabbed onto him, but he fought against me, grabbing Atticus's Pokeball in the process. He beat me off of him and exited through the window." The battered man explained, motioning vaguely towards the window.

I blinked before tenderly grabbing onto the Professor's sleeve. "A red haired boy? P-Professor... on my way here I passed a red haired boy. He was wearing black and clutching something to his chest. He dropped his trainer ID, so I called him back for it. His face was so..." I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought, vividly recalling the boy's expression. "Scared. He looked terrified. Snatched the card from me with a quick thank you and ran..."

Elm grabbed my arm tightly. "Of course he was scared! Probably scared he was going to get caught! Did you see his name?"

I frowned softly. No, he seemed scared of something else...

"Y-yeah.. It was, uh.. Silver." I recalled quietly. The Professor gave the info to Officer Jenny and they left. But he still had a determined look on his face. "Professor?" I'd thought he'd lose that intenseness after the police left, relieved the boy would be caught. But I was wrong.

"Child..." He looked down at me with a steely gaze. Dread flowed through me at that face. I would not like what he had to say next.

"I need you to go after him. But the only way to get through the cities is to collect badges. That means..." The Professor trailed off, but I knew exactly what he meant. Horror etched itself into my eyes and I stepped back. "N-no! Professor, please!"

Elm closed his eyes and turned from me, but continued speaking. "Oak gave you a Pokedex and you have a starter. I just contacted Mr. Pokemon, he said you may go. You have to take your journey, Child, and catch that thief."

Panic was setting in as I took another step backward. "Professor, please, no! T-the police will catch him, I don't have to--!" "CHILD! The police in this region are useless! Do you really think they'll catch this kid?"

I swallowed hard and took a different approach, pleading desperately at this point. "S-send Ethan!! He'll--!" "Ethan left on his own journey this morning. Child..." The Professor advanced forward and I stepped back again, backing right into a wall. Elm grabbed my arms and leaned down to be eye level. "Please... You're Atticus's only hope.. If you wont do it for me then do it for him, please. I don't know what that boy will do to him..."

I looked away, closing my eyes tight as Elm held me for only a moment more before releasing me and turning away.

My Pokemon journey...

Flashes of darkness, glowing-- _piercing_ yellow eyes, and crimson splashed against the dark of my eyelids. Screams, terrible, horrible screams echoed in my ears and I snapped my eyes open in fear, gasping.

All those nightmares I had.. I've been avoiding this for so long...

But Elm was right. The police wouldn't be able to catch Silver, and if Ethan was gone, then I was the only one left. My fears didn't matter anymore. I was Atticus's only hope now.

I took a deep breath to try and steel my nerves and spoke, even though I knew I was still shaking like a leaf. "Okay. I'll do it." My voice was so weak, coming out in only a hoarse whisper. I'd go on this journey, to save Atticus. I'd have to have my journey one day anyways. I couldn't avoid it forever.

Elm slowly turned to look at me and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Child." My pant leg was pulled taunt. Aramis pawed at my leg. "Cynnn..." He whined in concern. I just swallowed the terrified lump in my throat and ignored him.

Elm shuffled through his drawers for a moment before producing a red shoulder bag. "H-here. This has five Pokeballs in it, you'll need them. It's not much but it's all I have." I just nodded and slipped the bag onto my shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor. It will be enough for now." I spoke in a monotone, eyes firmly placed on the ground. "I'll bring Atticus back. I promise." I placed the egg in Elm's hands, telling him it was from Mr. Pokemon, and turned to stride to the door.

"Thank you." The Professor repeated quietly. I didn't respond.

I went straight for Route 29.

Only a half hour ago the breeze held gentle promises, the swaying grass easing my troubles. But now the wind felt ominous, the grass waved violently, almost like a premonition. I swallowed thickly and looked down at Aramis. "Please forgive me..."

"Cyn?" Aramis looked up at me, so confused and scared.

I stepped forward.

Thundering, evil laughter surrounded me, the wind picking up to whip past me, making my hair fly wildly. I clapped my hands over my ears to try and block out that roaring laugh, heart seized with terror. But it was no use. The laughter was outside _and_ in my head. Aramis was shaking and making frightened noises, though he never left my side. My knees felt like they were going to give out, ear drums ready to burst, when all at once it stopped. The breeze was gone with the laughter. Everything was still and quiet as the dead.

Then the shadow crept out towards me. I was frozen as I watched it puff and roll into a black plume before me. The laughter started once again, quieter this time. Malevolent.

Two yellow, eerie glowing eyes were the first to form from the black mass, followed by a fanged grin, then a whole face. A body soon grew from the mass, floating just off the ground. Aramis shrieked in fear, but I didn't react. This wasn't my first time seeing this creature.

"Ah, Child." It began, voice normal and easy, shadowed by a different deep, malicious voice. "I see it's time for your Pokemon journey."

I avoid ed eye contact completely, unnerved by that lighting yellow stare that could easily drive anyone insane, and nodded slowly. I tried desperately not to quake under this _thing's_ gaze.

"Well, then you know what that means, now don't you?"

Again, I nodded. Aramis whined to me and I waved a hand at him softly to shush him.

"It's time for your punishment, dear Child. Are you ready to begin?" The shadow pulled out a gleaming, crimson red twenty-sided die.

I nodded a last time, trembling in my shoes. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yes, brother."

The demon's laugh rumbled from deep within his throat as the die rolled from his hand and fell through the air.

"Let's play."

 


	2. The Dicelocke Rules

Trainer: Child (Female)

Starter:   
Cyndaquil  
Aramis  
Male  
Mild  
Capable of taking hits  
Lv. 5

Rival: Silver (Male)

HeartGold Dicelocke Rules:

The rules take effect after you receive your first Pokeballs.  
-Turn Battle style to set, fore it is a game of chance.  
-Can catch doubles  
-Can catch legendaries, can't use  
\-->Poisonfaint = dead  
\-->Comic clause: You may ignore the death of your starter ONCE, and if you wipe out completely, you may restart to your save point and retry. Catch only the first Pokemon in each area, with exception of rolls.

Each time you enter an area for the FIRST TIME(no re-rolls when you re-enter an area), you roll a die with 20 sides.

According to what you roll:  
1\. Randomly determine a team member. This team member is now dead.(Ignore if team has only one member.)  
2\. Manually choose a Pokemon. This Pokemon will be killed.  
3\. Randomly determine a team member. This team member will now be replaced with an equally random box member. The previously boxed member cannot leave the team(unless rolled otherwise), and only if this member dies can the other member, who was boxed, return to the team.(Ignore if there are no boxed Pokemon.)  
4\. Randomly determine a team member. This team member cannot evolve, ever, but also has to remain on the team until dead.  
5\. Randomly determine a team member. This team member is the only one that can be used on this area, until either the member is killed or all important events are done.  
6\. You can't catch a Pokemon here.  
7\. You can catch the first 2 Pokemon here.  
8\. You can choose which Pokemon you want to catch here.  
9\. In this area, grass, water, and cave levels are each counted as seperate catch chances.  
10\. You can catch the first 4 Pokemon which you encounter, but you may not weaken them at all.  
11\. You can't use healing items here.  
12\. You can only use healing items outside of battle.  
13\. You can use healing items inside of battle.  
14\. Buy 10 items.  
15\. Buy 20 items.  
16\. Throw away a random item completely.  
17\. Empty your bag of all items that can be thrown away.  
18\. For all important battles(Team Rocket, Gym Leaders, Rival battles) you will use the following rules: Randomly determine which move you are allowed to use with playing cards; if you switch you have to randomly determine to which Pokemon you switch with a six sided die; if you want to use an item, you have to flip a coin to decide whether you're allowed to use one or not.  
19\. Nothing happens.  
20\. Choose one Pokemon to resurrect.(You may not save this for later.)

As my own personal touch to the rules, I will be using a Name Randomizer for all of my Pokemon's names.

Now let's play, shall we?

 


	3. It Begins

The die fell through the air, bouncing off of the dirt and rolling to a stop. I didn't even move to try and look at the number destiny had thrown me.

Aramis whimpered between my feet, fur bristled at my brother.

The shadow in question looked upon the die for me, picking up the item of my fate.

"Hn. Route 29, roll number 10. _You can catch the first 4 Pokemon which you encounter, but you may not weaken them at all._ " The dark figure's voice rose into a demonic chuckle as it glided behind me. I stiffened but managed to hold in the whimper that threatened to echo Aramis's.

"You are lucky dear sister. It could have been much, much _worse_." The demon's double voice lowered, whispering in my ear. "But let us see how you do with only five Pokeballs."

I nodded silently, moving forward on my journey finally. "Come, Aramis." I commanded, venturing into the tall grass. The first Pokemon I encountered was a Rattata, male with a cloaked fur pattern. I was surprised to see that type of coat In this part of the region, but I ignored it and I brought out all of my Pokeballs, catching the creature with the second ball.

Next, I encountered a female Rattata, wasting the rest on her without even a catch.

My brother laughed. "And that is the end of your turn my dear sister. I will return when we reach Cherrygrove. Have fun." The demon laughed on, amused by his own joke, before I felt the sharp burning pain in my spine. I screeched, frozen in place as he dissolved into a black mist that then spiraled and slipped into my body from my back.

Once he had completely disappeared inside of me I was released, dropping to my knees and gasping violently. Aramis whined and pawed at my shoulder in a concerned manner.

_"Hello Child."_

I gasped, clutching my head to try and halt the pain that shocked through my mind. All attempts in vain. "Wh-what?! Where--??"

_"I'm residing in your body now, Child. Until this game is played through, I will stay within you when it's not necessary to leave."_

"Hrnn..." I groaned, holding onto my head tighter.

A deep rumble shook me to my bones as the demon chortled.

 _"It hurts doesn't it? Good~."_ He purred, voice low. _"It will hurt every single time. I do hope you learn to bare it."_ The voice rose into a higher, vocal laughter, making my head feel like it would split in two.

The noise in my head slowly quieted and the pain released me. I held back the hot tears that threatened to show my pain, fear, and anger. I didn't want this. I never wanted this.

What had I done to deserve this?

I shakily climbed to my feet, Aramis crooning softly at me. I pulled out the Pokeball that held our new teammate.

"Do you name them too, or--?"

_"Saphir."_

I was cut off by the dull headache-like pain that hit me from that single word. I nodded slowly, opening the ball to show the Rattata. The creature glanced up at me before preening its whiskers lazily.

The poor beast didn't know what it was in for.

"Saphir." I repeated the demon, naming my new cursed member. The Rattata looked up at me, instantly recognizing it's new name. I looked up, over the route with a gulp. I didn't want to move on. I wanted to turn around and curl up in my bed at home and pretend this was all a bad dream. I wanted to never leave New Bark again.

But I couldn't. There was no going back. Once this curse was started, there was no stop but to play to the end.

So...

It was time to play.

Rattata

Male

Saphir

Docile

Thoroughly cunning

Lv. 2

 


	4. Innocent

With that, I continued on, Saphir and Aramis following steadily behind. We trained along the way, fighting off all in our path and training Saphir at the same time.

Finally I was standing, staring into the next city of Cherrygrove. My body wouldn't move past the edge of the town, and my mind didn't argue. I was avoiding it as long as possible.

So I stood still as a statue, thinking. I thought about why this all started in the first place. I thought about that scared redheaded boy, Silver. And about Professor Elm asking this of me. Of the fact that it's our towns tradition. Of Ethan and how, if he had just waited a little longer, he would be going after Atticus and not me.

Then I thought about my mission. To catch Silver is all I set out for. But I can't stop there now. This game won't end until played through. I either have to beat the Champion... Or die trying.

With that thought my fists clenched. Silver, Professor Elm, even Ethan... I rued them all in the moment. It's their faults this is happening to me. Not mine! Why must this happen to me?!

"I never did anything.." I whispered to myself.

_"WRONG!"_

"AH!" I screamed at the sudden pain that hit me unprepared. I clutched my head and fell to my knees from the force of the voice.

_"Do not play innocent sister. You remember exactly what you did."_

Images forced themselves into my head, images of glowing red eyes in the darkness, of blood surrounding the limp body, soaked into my hands. A scream that only I could hear shook me to my core, repeating over and over like a broken record. The deafening, agonizing screaming that all at once cut off. Slowly, slowly another sound played and I could see myself hunched over in the darkness.

Sobbing. Horrible, aching sobbing for what I had done. It was like I was watching myself. The guilty cries grew to a thunder when the me I watched moved. The double turned deliberately until it faced me. The sobbing stopped.

Blood soaked across my flesh, flashing against my smiling, red stained teeth.

The scream cut across my mind again.

"No!!..." I cried for mercy, some how collecting myself enough to throw my body over the edge into Cherrygrove. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to remember.

My skin burned as the demon ripped itself from my flesh, hovering over me. I lay gasping on the ground, tears leaking from my eyes. Aramis was trying to push himself against me comfortingly. Saphir's purple and cream fur was bristled in fright at his first sighting of the thing that is playing us.

My brother glared down at me with a sick smile, enjoying my pain.

"You'll be sure not to forget, dear sister. You are not innocent." He rumbled before holding out his hand to produce the blood red die from his shadows.

I didn't move, just breathing in and out. In and out...

The die fell.

In and out.

It hit the ground.

In and...

I held my breath.

My brother lifted the object of my destiny from the ground, looking at it with and unimpressed glance.

"Cherrygrove City, roll number 19. _Nothing happens._ " The demon huffed, the die vanishing from his hand. "It seems your luck has not run out quite yet, dear sister. But it will eventually. It will." He promised before diving back to my body and forcing his way violently through my pores.

The second the pain left me, I released my tight breath, chest shuttering. Aramis nudged me with his nose, trying to get me up. Finally I complied, sitting up to wipe away my dried tears. Saphir was still on edge. I cooed him to my arms to pet and calm him. Pokemon understand what humans say... But I couldn't explain what was happening. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't handle it right now.

So I'll wait. I'll tell them another time.

I climbed to my feet, legs shaking, and turned forward.

I stepped forward to follow my destiny.

 


	5. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Cherrygrove held nothing for me but a restock in Pokeballs, and they were much needed. Saphir and Aramis followed after me loyally.

Finally we were at the next Route. I didn't even hesitate before stepping forward. It would just prolong my suffering.

I steeled myself as the demon slipped from my skin, pain barely bearable when prepared. There was no exchange of words this time as he pulled out the die. I took a moment to look around and take in the last of the sunset, night clouding rapidly. I should stop and rest sometime. Perhaps I'll ask Mr. Pokemon if he'll take me for the night.

"Route 30, roll number 8. _You can choose which Pokemon you want to catch here._ " The demon grumbled. I blinked, having not even noticed the die drop.

My brother's face was that of frustration as he phased back into me with nothing more to say. I shook off the stinging pain, looking out at the route.

I can choose?

So I set out, training against all Pokemon to figure out just what was in the area. "Maybe I'll get a Hoothoot..." I mumbled to myself when I walked right into a web. I sputtered and backed away in shock, ripping the sticky webbing from my face. Aramis growled, pawing up my pant leg to try and get at something. Saphir spotted the same thing and scampered up me, batting something from my head. I looked down at the unknown creature in fear.

A small sequinted Spinarak was flipped onto it's back, no bigger than my palm. Saphir jumped after it to attack, But I quickly grabbed him from the air and held him with one arm, using the other to tap the little spider with a Pokeball.

Saphir went limp, looking disappointed. I scratched between his ears. "It's okay boy, you did good. I just chose this one." Saphir nodded and I let him down, holding out the Pokeball to show my new little friend.

The small, green creature with dark markings and a crimson cage over its thorax produced from the red glow, shook itself and looked up to me, mouth pinchers pressing together. I smiled at the Spinarak. "I wonder what gender you are?" I spoke in a hushed tone, so as not to startle my dear little friend, as I picked it up.

I had almost forgotten why I was doing this.

_"It's a female. Hecate."_

I gasped and grabbed my head with one hand before smiling painfully at my team. The little spider was confused and frightened by my sudden tremor, but the other two seemed a little more used to it by now.

"Now, now, it's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry." I assured the female. "Your name will now be Hecate, okay?"

Hecate stopped shaking slowly before suddenly skittering up my arm and to my shoulder. I chuckled softly and pet the top of her head with my finger. She seemed to like that, pressing against my finger right back.

My smile fell. This poor adorable creature could become a victim at any minute. I looked to Saphir and Aramis, who had resumed fighting. They all could die at any moment. Even Aramis, whom I've had for so long...

Almost as if sensing my stare, Aramis turned to look at me, shrilling in delight. I smiled mournfully.

 _"It's all your fault that they have to go through this."_ The demon's voice held a tone of twisted enjoyment. I ignored the pain, gritting my teeth.

'I know.' I thought back.

"I'm sorry..." I spoke under my breath.

Sorry to Aramis. To Saphir and Hecate. To every future Pokemon I am forced to drag with me.

I am so sorry...

Hecate nudged against my neck and I shook my head. "No, no, it's okay Hecate."

Soon we moved on, crossing into Route 31, staying the rest if the night at Mr. Pokemon's. He was gone but I still had my spare, so we slept uneventfully. The next morning we left, crossing into Route 31.

My roll number was 14. _Buy 10 items._

Considering there was no store here, I just continued on. Hecate had finally seen our demon, she was still crouched low against my neck for protection. I don't have the heart to tell her that if he chooses her, I can't protect her.

We passed the cave, speeding up our steps. I'd go back later, but right now I just wanted to see someone.

There, up ahead.

There he was, back turned.

I was running by now, coming up on him fast.

"Wade!" I cried softly, leaping into his arms just as he turned. He caught me, keeping his footing as I hugged him tight.

"Ch-Child?" He asked with a surprised smile. "Why're yo--."

I cut off his sentence with my lips.

Spinarak

Female

Hecate

Bashful

Highly curious

Lv. 2

 


	6. Call Me

I pulled away and slipped from Wade's grasp, standing on my own. I smiled up at him and he beamed back.

"Child! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing out here? Are you on another errand for Mr. Pokemon?" Wade asked curiously, subconsciously checking me over for any injury. He always did that, worried I would hurt myself on my job.

I smiled tenderly at the familiar action, but it slowly dropped off as I listened to his question.

"Well--." "Is that a sequinted Spinarak!? Those ones are so cool!!" Wade exclaimed, leaning over to look at Hecate on my shoulder. Wade loved bug Pokemon. He didn't mean to cut me off, its just that he's so energetic and loud and I'm too quiet sometimes so he doesn't realize I was speaking.

I giggled. "Yes, her name is Hecate." I spoke, petting the top of her head with my finger. She was shivering, edging away from Wade. "She's shy."

Wade suddenly snapped back up straight with a gasp. "Oh, I asked a question then interrupted you didn't I?! So sorry, please continue." He said, bowing his head a little before giving me his full attention. I smiled at his comforting antics again.

"No, Wade. I'm not on an errand actually." I started, pacing over to a tree to sit at the base of the trunk. Wade followed without hesitation.

"Professor Elm was robbed by a boy with red hair, named Silver. Ethan already left on his journey so only I am left. He sent me after Silver on my own journey.." I explained quietly. Wade frowned.

"Child... You won't tell me why you didn't want to go on your Pokemon journey... but you didn't want to and that's all that matters." The blond boy moved quickly, pulling me against his chest. "I'm sorry you have to do this. Do you want me to come with you? I'll drop everything if it's for you, Child."

I stuffed my face against his chest, pondering his soft words. It was so warm and safe here with him. I wanted him with me for this, to keep me safe. To keep me sane.

Wade is a Pokemon researcher in training. He is successful at what he does. I can't just take him from that, it would be selfish of me.

And at all costs I didn't want him to see my dementor.

I slowly shook my head. "Thank you Wade... But you need to stay here. I'll be fine. I promise." I assured him, knowing how much he fears for my welfare.

Wade sighed in defeat. "If you say so.." He pulled me away and put his arm forward, Pokegear strapped securely onto his wrist. "You still have my number right?"

I nodded as we stood. "Good. I'll call you when I can... I'll.. Oh! I know! I'll find berries you can use and when I do, I'll call and you can come get them, then we can talk." Wade's smile spread wide. "Does that sound good?"

I returned the smile on a smaller scale and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." I agreed.

I swiftly rose to my tiptoes, embracing his lips with mine once again, Wade returning it tenderly. I pulled away and hugged him, turning to leave.

"And.. Child?"

I turned back in curiosity. "Yes?"

"That _event_ was a rare occurrence... It won't happen again so please don't be afraid it will. You won't share Tobi's fate." Wade spoke seriously, maintaining complete eye contact.

A sharp stab shocked through my chest, but I held back the cry. Wade didn't know exactly what had happened that day to my brother. He only knew what I cut in the story to tell him. He didn't know that words like that cut so deep. He only meant the best.

Said brother stayed silent in my mind.

I smiled at the ground with a nod. "I'm not. Thank you, Wade." I then turned quickly, unsure how long I could keep up the fake smile. The pain was so great.

I only paused to catch a Pidgey falcon, _Istar_ , before I entered Dark Cave.

Pidgey

Female

Istar

Lonely

Often dozes off

Lv. 3

 


	7. Crystal Clear

"Dark Cave, roll number 18. _For all important battles, such as a Gym battle, you will use the following rules: Randomly determine which move you are allowed to use by a deck of cards, if you switch you have to randomly determine to which Pokemon you switch to and if you want to use an item, you have to flip a coin to decide whether you're allowed to use one or not._ "

I frowned slowly in concern at Tobi's explanation. "A deck of cards? Where would I get one of those?"

The dark being let out a low frightening growl as he picked up the twenty-sided die again. I instinctively took a step away in the darkness of this cave.

"One would be provided for you. However, this cave doesn't have a Gym Leader so there is no use of these rules." My brother was frustrated horribly. I assumed he just wanted me to suffer already.

Glowing yellow eyes, accented to a cruel, angry shade by the darkness, flicked to glare right at me. I immediately averted my eyes before shrieking in surprise at the pain of the demon fusing back into my body.

I should hope to get use to it... But I don't. I only hope to not be cursed with him long enough to have to 'get used to it'.

He left me in the darkness, the only light being Aramis's back flame to show my way. I sighed as the searing pain faded. "Aramis... please lead the way.." I whispered, small voice echoing, being the only noise in the cave. The air was dry here, uncomfortably so. Weren't caves supposed to be at least damp?

We slowly traveled forward, Hecate hiding beneath my beanie and Istar and Saphir safe in their Pokeballs.

The silence was unnerving.

"Aramis... I don't think there's really anything here for us. Let's just leave..." I whispered carefully. If I stayed any longer I would no doubt have a panic attack. Aramis looked over his shoulder back at me. The trusty little Pokemon nodded to me and turned around, the glow of his flame shifting ominously across the rock walls.

"Cyn, cynda." Aramis seemed to agree as he lead the way back out.

Then he stopped.

"A-Aramis?" I breathed cautiously. My partner was tense, his fur on edge. He raised his head up, nose to the air.

He could smell it. Whatever was lurking in the shadows. "What is it, Aramis?"

Aramis's hackles raised, a low growl emanating from his throat. His flames burned bigger, lighting up the area more. "Wh-where is it Ara--." I stopped dead as the sound hit me.

Scraping.

It was like stone against stone, quick and fleeting. It was moving, circling us.

I was afraid.

"Aramis..." I whimpered, kneeling down so I could whisper to him without it, what ever 'it' was, hearing. "I.. I trust you.. Locate it, and attack." I swallowed thickly.

"Cyn." Aramis nodded, calm and ready. His eyes flicked about the darkness small ears doing the same. Aramis raised his nose again and took a deep sniff.

Suddenly, the small burning creature sprung from where he stood, diving into the darkness and forcing it back with his produced flame. The shadows curled back in terror to reveal what it had been concealing. Aramis plowed right into a big rock with arms, knocking the stone creature to the ground.

"A Geodude..." But a bit different with crystal formations sprouting from it's shoulders and ripping up from its knuckles, like it's own pair of brass knuckles, but made of jagged crystal. If it punched you you would most definitely need stitches.

Aramis leaped off of the Pokemon, shooting a ball of flame at it to keep it down before chirping at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and fumbled for a Pokeball, throwing it for the capture. _"Umbra."_ I swiftly grabbed up the sphere as we ran for the entrance. I could hear more. The mass scraping of stone following behind us.

It was time to go.

Geodude

Female

Umbra

Jolly

Proud of it's power

Lv. 2

 


	8. I Can Catch That, Right?

We ran far from the cave, back to Route 31. My team now needed to train so I let everyone out from there Pokeballs in front of me. It's a good thing that a Pokeball instantly tames Pokemon. I sent Umbra a nervous look, considering only a moment ago her and all of her kin were after me, but she actually just looked excited.

Hecate slowly crawled from my beanie and I looked over my team, counting.

Aramis, Saphir, Hecate, Istar, and Umbra. That means I still have room for one more Pokemon. I sighed softly. I truthfully didn't even want to think about catching any more. The less Pokemon I have to subject to this brutal game, the better.

I quietly motioned for my team to follow me back into the forest to train a little. I would take every precaution I could to ensure their safety.

We spread out over the area, except for Hecate who refused to get out from under my beanie and fight. Who could blame her? Personally I'm a pacifist too.

Though she was probably just a bit scared.

I took to quietly coaxing her out while I sat in the grass, softly clicking my tongue and cooing to her. I smiled at the rustling I felt on my head and lifted a finger to my scalp.

"Come here, please? You're so precious..." I stopped dead as I felt tiny legs brush against my finger, giggles of happiness escaping me.

What if she dies?

My smile fell away at that thought, mind thrown to a sudden, desperate panic. I whipped my head around to find Aramis through the grass.

What if Aramis dies?

I stood suddenly, ignoring the feeling of Hecate tensing against my head, trying to hang on.

No.

I ran. I ran towards Aramis, watching as he just finished taking down a small Rattata. I stumbled.

No!

I forced myself back up without stopping, chin crinkling as my eyes blurred.

"Aramis!"

The small fire creature looked up just as I fell to the ground, pulling him into my arms tightly, tears streaming down my face. The poor Pokemon squirmed for a second before finding a comfortable spot in my arms, now nuzzling against me and purring. I squeezed the speckled Pokemon closer to me with a tight sob, shaking now. I just couldn't lose my therapy Pokemon.

I remember when I first got him.

I was seven and couldn't leave the house. Not because of any illness but my own fear. The minute I came into contact with anyone that wasn't my mom, dad, or the Professor, I'd start having terrible flashbacks and id scream until they left or were taken away. Most days I'd only sit on the edge of my bed and stare at the far wall. I can remember it perfectly. I envisioned my brother's crib up against that opposite wall. I could clearly see the paint chipping off the wood in the divots and corners.

I could hear my brother's soft breathing as he slept.

I loved him.

And then he was gone. It was all gone, the crib, the paint, the breathing, the blood the blood all gone all gone all gONE ALL--.

The door creaked open.

I froze, eyes widening.

"Child..." It was mom.

I didn't respond.

"Child?"

...

"Darling.. The Professor is here to see you. He has someone he wants you to meet."

I still didn't move, but my eyes drooped again. I wasn't interested.

I listened as footsteps entered my room and stopped. I could see his shadow on the wall. Elm adjusted his glasses and leaned down slowly, then back up quicker than before.

He nodded at the ground. I didn't show it, but at that moment he had my curiosity, even if I didn't turn to look at him.

There was a moment of still silence, then something unknown moved softly across my floor. My eyes widened again and twitched. Not a stranger not a stranger not a stranGER

Something touched my leg and my body quaked, lips parting in preparation for a scream. Red red red splashed and drowning drowning in red suffocating blue cribs floating into darkness.

T--

There was a gentle mewl and my tremors stopped.

I slowly looked down at the my leg and there sat a young little Cyndaquil, all cream colored with aqua speckles against its fur and large red flame spots. The creature hummed softly at me.

And then it happened. The one difference in my day to day pattern that broke it all.

I reached down and picked up the small creature, looked it over, scrutinizing, then I smiled.

I smiled.

And Aramis crooned.

And my mom cried in my dad's arms.

And Professor Elm let out a sigh of relief.

And

I

Smiled.

Elm explained later that he had personally trained Aramis to be my therapy/protection Pokemon. He told me that many people who had been through a traumatizing event usually got some kind of comforting companion. Elm had been correct in his assumption that my best companion would be a Pokemon.

I was so happy. Aramis made me happy, made me forget. I couldn't lose him.

I snapped back to the present, sniffling pitifully while Aramis purred comfortingly against me. I wiped my eyes and snuggled my face against his fur, sighing sorrowfully. "Sorry, Aramis..."

The small creature just chirped gently and crawled away as I released him. I pet his head slowly with a smile.

Something bright flashed in the corner of my eye and turned my thoughts away from the pain. I turned to watch Istar swoop from the sky and pin a smaller Pidgey to the ground. A golden Pidgey.

I whistled quickly and commanded Istar to bring me her hostage. The falcon complied, trapping the smaller, squeaking bird in her talons. She dropped the Pokemon in my hand and landed on my arm as any bird of prey would.

My suspicion was correct. In my hand, I held a trembling, shiny, sparrow Pidgey. Shinies are such a rarity I couldn't help but blurt out, "Can I catch this??" I had already caught Istar in this area and the rules stated one per area. But this was special...

The demon inside remained silent for a long time and I almost thought maybe he had left when my body tightened.

_"You may catch any shiny encountered, regardless of catching another Pokemon on that route already. Female, Alcyone."_

The small golden bird disappeared into my Pokeball before my brother even finished.

I stroked the black spotted back of Istar and smiled, thanking her.

I let Alcyone out again and asked Istar to very carefully help train her until I could put her in the PC, where my prize would be safe.

At least one good thing came out of this game.

Pidgey

Female

Alcyone

Hardy

Hates to lose

Lv. 3

  
  


 


End file.
